The Less of What's There
by leghugger
Summary: You get to be in Maureen's mind and understand why she does what she does. Her mistakes, her horrible lack of selfcontrol. Maureen is just an amazing character, but not perfect.


I heard them singing about me. Saying what a fucking cheater I was. You cannot imagine how pissed that makes me. Mark seemed like he still loved me. Though, I did feel the swarming hatred they both shared towards me. And Joanne, what the hell is up with her? She's a perfect pookie when it's just her and me, but if I turn around, or if one of our friends are near, especially Mark, she acts like a snob to me! What the fuck do I do? It honestly hurts.

Pounding on the door. Small hands, because big hands would have evoked a scream out of Maureen.

Maureen replied sweetly with a tint of agitation. "What is it?"

No answer. "What the fuck." Maureen murmured. The pounding reoccurred.

Fine, open the door I shall.

"June." She was crying. Why? Aw, the poor, sweet thing. Oh, how the crying brought out her blue eyes. "June, what's wrong?"

She collapsed in my arms. Oh, she smells like a sweet honeysuckle flower. The poor, cute thing. Alright, she's awoken my pity.

"You're making me pity."

"Maureen, I know you're going to laugh, but my baby died! Ollie, he…I woke up to take him out to do his business, and he wouldn't wake up! He just layed there on the floor, dead."

June was Maureen's co-worker and friend. They met not only a month ago when they both started the new play, "Les Girls". June had always been clingy with Maureen, looking up to her like she was a god. Which Maureen loved without any doubt.

"Your dog?" Her dog? Aw, poor June, she's so cute.

"I didn't know who to turn to…" She looked into my eyes, her pretty blue eyes directly on me. All on me! I wiped the tears from her face. The poor, cute thing. Crown me the Pity Queen.

She was so cold, so I wrapped my arms around her. I am worthy! I felt cold lips upon my neck. Hell. She sincerely looked into my eyes. The poor thing. Poor me! Being a fucking human with this body, I'm uncontrollable! Is there anyone that can stop me? I really wish there was…

Fine, let me drown in unforgiving guilt.

Ishivered, there was this coldness setting on my bare back. I'm gone. Fuck. I don't think she realizes what she's doing! She seems so young. Oh, the poor thing.

Sexual pleasure. Her soft, cold touch, all over me…up and down, all around. So stimulating! Her mouth, sweet and cold. Chills are swarming throughout my body, and my depraved mind.

Fuck did I enjoy it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! She insisted on locking the door, the poor thing. Poor demanding thing. Have I rubbed off on her? I'm not that big of an influence am I? We ended up halfway clothed and her soft, little forehead was specked with sweat. Poor, cute, nervous thing.

"Maureen…you're amazing." Shitt were her words sincere or what?

"Your words are too much…too much!" I showcased my big, beautiful smile. Why is she looking at me so sincerely? "June, you don't like me, do you, baby?"

She smiled. Fuck, what a cute and innocent smile. "I'm sorry, Maureen. You didn't know?"

No, I guess I am too wrapped up in myself that I didn't notice. So, I replied with a lie. "I knew, but you know I'm involved already, right?" She did know…didn't she?

"Involved? Why even remind me! Maureen, how can you be involved when you act like your up for sale 24/7?"

True, but that's who I am. "I'm committed." I replied.

"A committed cheater."

I laughed. I wanted to cry. Joanne! But Joanne was bashing me with my ex! That fucking hurts! Should I tell her about June? Hell no! God………………………………………….

"I'm sorry, but I have Joanne. She's everything I could imagine and much more. In fact, I don't even deserve her." Oh no…I feel the guilt coming on.

June sighed. "I'm sorry I ever bothered you." Tears recollected in her big blue eyes.

Yes, once again, I'm the Pity Queen. "Wait." She has to love me! "Baby, you don't understand. Joanne is my pookie! You're so cute, yet so innocent and eager to be bad. Getting with me would be way too much for you. And you really need to focus on your acting career." I set my hands upon her hips…she was still cold.

"You're right." She smiled fucking sincerely. Yes, she still loves me! She walked to the door and unlocked it.

Goodbye? Already? But I'm upset…

"You're amazing, Maureen. Don't forget that."

I leaned to hug her. She lightly kissed my check. So cold, yet soothing and intoxicating.

"See you tomorrow." I replied, questionably.

She's gone. The phone. I'll call Joanne.

"Hey pookie! Mark there yet?" Of course he is. I saw him. I saw them singing their anger about me! "Okay. I'll be there soon! No need? Oh, but I'm bored."

Joanne doesn't want me there? Still angry?


End file.
